Everyone was thinking it
by ViTaL-4-SRvIIvAL
Summary: you can't say you never imagined it would happen... but whatever. Heavily implied... no strongly suggested... well, indirectly anyway... Maka/Stein. Mostly rated for language. Mostly just hinted at so don't get too excited... sorry.


**Don't get all mad if you don't like it – just make one for yourself. After all, this was just my idea. I thought I should just get it out there. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

These halls were always so unnecessarily large, and they echoed as much as they just seemed to swallow up her steps.

But she wasn't scared. No, she walked all through shibusen too many times to be suddenly scared of the place. Even if it was getting dark. And she was all alone. The shadows were lengthy and threatening, but she knew without a doubt that there was nothing to fear from walking these halls.

After all, in what justifiable way would it be right if she was to suddenly _have_ something to fear, when all she was doing was returning to her classroom to get her stuff? Usually, it wasn't people like her, who were only after something as stupid as a book bag that got killed in horror movies. It was the unsuspecting couple, looking for a quiet place to make out.

So, conceivably, she was safe.

_Nonetheless, it would be better to get back home before it got dark so…_

Maka quickened her steps.

Damnit. Soul just didn't listen. She'd told him she wouldn't be back in time for the end of class. Her father was fickle like that – taking her out of class and insisting on having an adventure to strengthen their family bond. Right.

And Soul hadn't even offered to come with her. Stupid jerk.

The door was in sight now, and there was a faint light coming out from underneath. Was someone-

A loud crash sounded in the hall behind her and Maka screamed. Her legs almost went out from under her as they made tracks for the door. She skittered into the door, slamming against it and twisted the knob desperately.

She heard it again and sobbed as the knob slipped through her fingers.

This couldn't be happening. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh, god! Turn, goddamnit, turn!"

Then it did, and she went sprawling into the classroom.

"Oof!"

The face plant wasn't the least of her shame. Her senses immediately alerted to a pair of shoes just before her nose and she looked up impossibly high to meet the clear, unperturbed gaze of her professor, Dr. Stein.

"Maka," he said around a puff of smoke, taking the lit cigarette from between his lips and holding it aloft. He said her name like it was a casual greeting, a casual encounter between student and teacher where the student was sprawled across the floor… with her underwear in full view of anyone who'd care to look.

Maka quickly covered herself, and got to her feet.

"Ah, the sound… there was a – ahem – I mean…"

Now that things were slowing down, and she listened closely, she heard the noise again and was able to make sense of it this time. It was a loose tapestry, hitting the stone walls roughly as the wind blew through the high windows.

Heat razzed across her cheeks and she balled her fists, noticing now the silence that she'd left with her unfinished explanation.

_God-fucking-damn-it._

"I came to get my things," she said lamely, turning but refusing to meet the professors' eyes.

Nodding, Stein turned on his heel, and approached his desk with languid grace. He stooped slightly, shifting his long patched coat out of his way as he snatched a bundle off the floor.

"This must be yours then, hm?" He took another drag off his cigarette and handed the bag out to her. "You left my class so suddenly, Maka. I understand that it's very easy to forget things when you're in a hurry to be off."

She drew forward cautiously, wondering if she was somehow in trouble now. Of course, she shouldn't have missed his class. But her father called her out. Wasn't it okay if a parent called you out? Then again, Papa didn't qualify much for the responsible parent type, and Stein could probably guess that it wasn't exactly a family emergency or a doctors' visit.

"Yes," she said as meekly and humbly as she could. "Sorry. Thank you, Sensei."

She reached out to take her bag, and started as he jerked it just a bit higher out of her grasp.

"You missed so much of my lecture, Maka." He said, a dark unfathomable expression falling over his features. "Such a shame, too. I covered so much material. More than I would have, but given the circumstances… What circumstances you say? Oh, well. I've been holding back on the whole grading thing. It's… tedious."

All she could think to say was: "Uh…"

"Mmhm. Such a shame that it was this particular day that you missed." He brought the cigarette to his lips again and took a deep drag. His eyes slipped shut and Maka was left in a cold awkward silence as he savored the smoke.

She could hear the paper being eaten away by the flame and marveled at the sinister glow the burning embers cast on her professors features. Not for the first time, she realized this was a dangerous man she was with. A bit of fear wriggled in her stomach and she became intensely aware of several things at once.

She was alone with a notorious lunatic. The room was large, which gave her more range for maneuvering, although the only maneuver she was angling toward was one that brought her closer to the door. He was taller than her. He was faster than her, stronger than her. His presence damn near dominated her, making her shiver in her clothes. She'd had some pretty nasty comments for Soul as she left, which he was probably still smarting over. There was no way his pride would allow him to dwell on her safety and well-being. At least not for a couple of hours. And besides, he was too far away for an immediate help.

There was no one who'd miss her for a while.

Stein lowered her bag, and dropped it near his feet. Then, angling his head up, he blew out a plume of smoke at the ceiling.

"W-well," Maka stammered out. "I could get the notes from somebody. I could make up the day somehow. I c-could do… extra credit? S-something?"

Stein's eyes lit upon her with interest.

"Extra credit?" He flicked the cigarette to the side. The carelessness of that gesture struck her. Could he toss her aside as easily as that thing that just exploded against the wall?

He strode to her, his long legs carrying him forward swiftly so he was just before her. He bent slightly to be nearer to her face but she still had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"You'd be willing," he whispered, his breath landing softly against her cheeks. "To do some extra credit?"

Sharp gray eyes peered intensely at her through clear lenses. The quiet ferocity of his gaze swept through her, turning her brain to mush and yet altogether super-charging it – making ever molecule in her body buzz.

He swept a finger across her cheek, down her jaw line, brushing the skin of her neck so softly.

Her lips parted slightly in disbelief.

What was he asking? Surely… No that was far too depraved, even for someone like Stein.

He drew even nearer to her, leaving a very thin gap between their faces. "Your answer… Maka?"

A sound, that could have either been a squeak, or the sound of her mind fazing out of existence for a split second – making her temporarily black out – escaped her throat.

Suddenly, like a switch, Stein's face lost its coldness and he smiled cheerily, drawing back to a more comfortable distance. "That's good enough for me! Whoa – steady there. You have – I mean, we have a lot of work to do."

He took a firm grip of her shoulders, keeping her from keeling over. She felt like she was emerging from a bubble of Jell-O-pudding, and stumbled on as Stein led her forward to his desk and plopped her down into his seat.

"There you are," he said, presenting her with several large stacks of papers. "Why don't you get started with the grading – there's no time to waste after all – earn your extra credit, you know. And I'll be back when I refill my coffee. How's that sound? Good? Fantastic."

And in a moment he was out the door, coat tails slipping out of the door frame as he disappeared into the murky darkness of the hall.

It was a full minute before she could completely shatter her fuzzy-mindedness with blazing anger.

She slammed her fist onto the desk, jolting the stacks of papers.

_I've been played!_

Furiously embarrassed, Maka buried her head in the pages, grading like a maniac, hoping against hope that she'd be done before that man – that infuriating man; no, he was less than a man – came back.

* * *

She realized soon enough that it was his plan all along for her to do all the grading.

With a deep sigh of relief and tiredness, she marked her last grade and slumped back in Stein's seat, tossing the pen across the room – a desperate act of defiance.

"There," she said to the room. "I'm done. Maka is out!"

A soft, low groan sounded near the doorway, bringing Maka's attention to the wraith draped in darkness just outside the classroom. "That is the stuff of dreams." An ember burned bright in the darkness as Stein inhaled through another cigarette. "That'll cover your extra credit, I suppose. I would have been back sooner but…"

Maka stood, and shouldered her bag. "No. It's okay, Sensei. I know I deserved it for missing your class."

Damn it felt good to be so self-righteous. It almost wiped out her embarrassment and anger.

"I'll just be going now. Excuse me."

She stepped hastily to the door and paused in front of him. He hadn't moved from the doorway.

No, in fact, he moved a little inside, blocking her way. He completely blocked her escape, bracing his forearms against the door frame and resting his weight on one leg. His head was cocked to the side and his eyes contemplated her sternly.

"It's raining." He stated simply.

She turned, and watched, surprised that she hadn't realized the sheets of rain smattering against the windows. She definitely wasn't at her most observant this night. It had to be this night.

And speaking of night – it was hella-dark outside.

"Oh."

A jangle brought her back around to Stein who was dangling a set of keys in one hand.

"I'll be taking you home tonight."

With that he walked away, leaving her to follow.

"Oh." She said again.

_Hm. Not at my most eloquent tonight either, I guess._

_

* * *

  
_

"I thought you were going to drive me… so I _wouldn't_ get wet."

"When did I say that?"

Stein threw his leg over the large motorcycle and kicked up the leg-stand, balancing it between his thighs as he tossed away the now soggy cigarette. Maka walked around it, eyeing the big beast apprehensively. She was already getting thoroughly soaked. What was he thinking?

He caught her eye, flashing her a barely perceptible grin. "Hop on."

Rain fell down his face, trailing little rivers down from his hair and down into his neck. The coat he was still wearing was plastered to his back.

"Where do I put my things?" she asked, stalling maybe. For some innate reason, she couldn't bring herself to just hop on the bike with him. There was something wrong with her mind.

Somewhere back in the classroom, probably when she'd blacked out and her brain rebooted, a mixture of things barged in to addle her brain.

Like the devilish way he looked at her through his glasses, and how sexy the rain falling through his hair and how unearthly the pale handsome roguishness of his face seemed.

"You can put it back here," he said, tapping the small compartment on the back of the bike. "Don't usually carry much with me. It should fit."

He twirled his finger, indicating she should carry on, and finally, with a grim resolve, she handed her bag to him. He stashed her things away and she stood there for a moment awkwardly twisting her hands together.

"Um? Front or back?"

He turned back around. "Front. I don't want you flying off."

Maka scoffed, but clambered up in front of him anyway. "It's not like I've never ridden a motorcycle."

"Far be it from me to criticize what it is you have or have not ridden," he said and she sent a scowl over her shoulder as she settled in, bracing her legs tightly against the sides of the large bike so she wouldn't slide back into him. "But I've seen what Soul rides, and believe me, you'll want to hang on for this one. Here, scoot in a little."

He placed a hand at her waist and guided her firmly back into place against his front. Was it her imagination, or did this seem somehow… inappropriate?

She could feel his chest as he breathed. She put her hands out and tried to be inconspicuous as she leaned a little forward.

"I don't see how it should be any different. This thing may be bigger, but Soul drives like a maniac on that thing."

"It's not always about being reckless." He leaned in, completely engulfing her with his body as he gripped the handlebars. He moved against her adjusting his stance, making her breath hitch slightly as their clothes snagged and twisted against each other.

Maka was beyond uncomfortable. Her skirt had ridden up and stuck wetly to the tops of her thighs. Not only were her legs completely bare, but her skin was in full contact with the slippery leather of the bike. If it weren't for her underwear, which was starting to cling and bunch, she'd be completely bare from the hips down.

"What's it about then?" she asked, because it seemed like he wanted her to. She looked up and caught his smile.

"Well first of all…" he put the key into the ignition. "When you turn it on…"

Maka yelped as the monster between her thighs roared into life. The violent snarl it emitted startled her, but it was the continued rumbling ferocity that shook her to her bones.

Stein pulled in close to her ear, and she could sense the sadistic smile that had stenciled itself across his face as he said, "it should return the favor."

And all she could say was, "Um-hum."

Heat flared up inside her and her face burned as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Um? Where are our helmets? Shouldn't we be wearing helmets?"

"What helmets?"

* * *

Stein took the twists and turns of the city like he was hell-bent on destruction. Her destruction it felt like.

She couldn't keep track of the landmarks or street signs. The vibrations of the bike were going through her like jagged spikes of pleasure. Stein didn't seem to notice her unraveling before him. His eyes were on the road as she turned her face up to watch him. Rain drops hit his face and slid down to land on hers.

She blinked away the rain in her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to focus on something.

But she was breathing hard now and a haze had engulfed her senses, making everything fade away. Everything except this torturously delicious feel of going hard and fast to some place she didn't care to know about.

It was agonizing. But something was building and she couldn't stop it.

Stein didn't comment on her erratic, no doubt audible, although she was trying so hard to stifle it, breathing. He didn't ask her for directions, just kept going and going. The harder she breathed, the faster everything seemed to be rushing past. He made no sound, and never looked down, just focused on the road as if nothing were happening.

Not when she was wriggling and writhing in her seat. Not when she'd begun to lose it all and fell against his chest to feel something, anything, that could ground her building energy. Not when she clutched his arms and dug her short fingernails into his skin as she held on for dear life.

Then suddenly, all the rushing stopped and Stein screeched to a halt in front of a familiar door. The rumbling cut off abruptly and she felt like she'd crash landed in reality. But the buzzing continued in her bones and the heat still flushed over her skin.

The only sound was of the rain falling on the plastic and chrome. Maka cleared her throat and coughed, embarrassed beyond belief.

_Oh, no, no, no. This is… not…. NOT_ _happening._

Stein's hand landed on her shoulder, while another snaked its way around her waist.

"I'll help you to the door," he said, a hint of a smirk on his words.

If she'd had it in her, she'd have let her anger override her shame and exacted bloody brutal revenge right then and there. But she felt boneless and utterly spent – the sheer exhaustion that came from being defeated in every way.

She'd been right to fear this man. He didn't work in common modern warfare. He played dirty.

The world wobbled around her as he fairly peeled her off the motorcycle and pulled her to the door. The door was locked. He asked her if she had the key. She nodded numbly and allowed him to dig around her pockets for it. He jammed the thing into the lock and swung open the door. She stumbled in and turned as he pulled her around by the arm.

"You should shower and get into some warm clothes. Don't want you to get sick. You wouldn't want to miss any more class."

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

He chuckled. "See you in school, Maka."

He handed her back her key and closed the door himself.

Maka stood there until she heard the engine's snarls fade into the distance. Then she locked the door and turned to find Soul standing off to the side, watching her thoughtfully. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head as he considered her ragged appearance.

"You're dripping on the floor."

"Yeah."

"You were gone a long time."

"Uh-huh."

"He get mad at you?"

"Sorta."

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath in. "I don't want to talk about it."

Soul raised an eyebrow and there was an uneasy pause. "Where's your bag?"

Maka raised her hands into the air and brought them down on her upturned face in frustration. "Fuck it all! I left it."


End file.
